I Finally Found You
by The-Serious-One
Summary: Zak's recovering from a break-up with his girlfriend of six years. He flies out with Nick and Aaron to the Eastern shore, where he meets the love of his life.  Zak/OC


~I Finally Found You~

**Chapter 1:**

Friday morning. My alarm went off an hour ago, but I didn't feel like getting up then. I was already dressed, anyway, so it didn't matter when I got up. I rolled out of my bed around four instead, brushed my teeth, grabbed my luggage, and hopped in my car. I drove the twenty miles to the airport, and checked my car.

I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and headed inside the airport. I quickly checked in with US Airlines, and was ushered towards the star-members line. Five minutes later, I was sitting at my gate, ready to board. I was flying out to Maryland, investigating a haunted house where ten people were tortured and killed. Eventually, first class was called to board. I stood, shook out my hair, gave my ticket to the attendant, and boarded the long flight ahead of me.

As soon as the plane landed at the BWI airport, I grabbed my backpack from the rack above my seat and left the plane. I stepped back onto solid ground and saw Nick and Aaron with their stuff and the technical equipment smiling at me.

"Hey Zak! Glad you're finally here," Nick said.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied.

Nick shook his head, "I know it still hurts, but you'll get over her. Let's get your stuff and get out of here."

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that. Last week, my girlfriend of six years broke up with me. She said there was another guy who could support her better. I had already purchased the fourteen-carat diamond ring.

Aaron shook my arm, "Dude, let's go. It'll keep your mind off things."

Reluctantly, I went with them. We collected my suitcase and headed out to the fancy white van we had rented for the drive to the Delmarva Peninsula, where our lockdown was located.

**Chapter 2:**

It was a long, boring drive. Nick and Aaron insisted on driving the whole trip down. I agreed, hiding my relief. I tried to sleep, but I just had the same nightmare over and over. Each nightmare she picked up her things, slamming the door behind her. I woke up in a sweat each time, fresh tears had run down my face. It's hard right now.

Before I could think of it anymore, we had parked at or hotel. Aaron took my suitcase for me, Nick took his suitcase and our backpacks, and I grabbed all the technical equipment.

Not thinking straight, I forgot to check my own footing. Thankfully, I hadn't picked up any of the equipment yet. I tripped over a crack in the parking lot, face planting on the hard asphalt. Nick heard a sharp crack, and swiveled to look at me. Last I remembered, he was running toward me.

Hours seemed to pass all at once. I cracked my eyes open to a dark bedroom. Last I remembered, it was the afternoon, and it was sunny. I tried to sit up, hissing at the pain in my head. I reached up to rub my forehead, and was met with a sticky liquid. I saw a small light out of the corner of my eye. Aaron and Nick had crept into the room.

"Bro," I heard Aaron whisper,"What are we going to do about him? He hasn't been himself since you-know-who left him."

Nick replied, "I dont it will all pass over soon. But, you never know with Zak. He hit his head really hard, maybe he'll forget her."

"Nevertheless, we need to rewrap his head in bandage," Aaron quietly said.

I heard them tiptoe over to the bed, and clicked on the overhead light. I groaned, not used to the sudden light. Nick and Aaron worked quickly, taking off the blood-soaked bandage and replacing it with a new white one. They helped me sit up, placing pillow upon pillow behind me. I smiled thankfully, and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 3:**

I was out cold for a long time. I slowly opened my eyes, so I could get used to the bright light. Aaron was sitting on the bed next to mine, and Nick sat in the swively chair in the corner. Both were on their phones, most likely tweeting, most likely tweeting about me.

"Guys," I mumbled, "I'm thirsty."

Nick stood up, smiled reassuringly at me, and walked to the small bathroom. I heard the rustling of plastic, then the running of water. He came back with a small cup in his hand. He sat down next to me on the bed, placing the cup in my hands, slowly helping me drink. I placed the cup on the nightstand, and looked at Nick and Aaron.

"So," I said, "When's the lockdown?"

Nick and Aaron shared a glance. "Dude, " Aaron said, "The lockdown was two nights ago."

I made a silent "o" and looked down at my chest. I wanted to cry, I wanted to bawl like a little kid and run to my mommy, but I was stronger than that.

"Did you reschedule the lockdown?"

It was Nick's turn to answer, "No. The people said to call whenever you got better, and we would make another time then."

I nodded slowly, blocking the pain out. I slowly crept out of bed, feeling the carpet underneath my feet. I sighed, and shuffled over to my suitcase. I took out a new change of clothes, creeping over the bathroom. I clicked the door shut, starting a hot shower. Twenty minutes later, I was dressed, my hair dried and my spirits somewhat lifted.

I unlocked the door to find Aaron and Nick deep in an almost silent conversation.

"What's up, guys? Are you all ok?" I asked innocently.

Aaron laughed, "Bro, we should be asking YOU that question. How do you feel?"

I frowned, "Other than the fact that I have no idea what happened to me, all I feel is a small throbbing in my head."

"You fell hard," Nick stated, "You almost fractured your skull, but you didn't, thankfully. You just have a huge gash in your head."

I rubbed my forehead, " Lovely," I murmured.

Aaron grinned his cheeky smile, and I knowingly groaned.

"Who or what did you set up for me this time?" I asked.

Aaron put his arm around my shoulders, " You say that like it's a bad thing."

I shrugged his arm off, "It usually is. What did you do?"

Nick grinned, "Aaron found this awesome restaurant down the way, so we made special reservations for tonight. So you can relax and all."

My jaw dropped open, "Did you find...?"

Aaron nodded excitedly. I whooped, throwing my fist in the air. Aaron had gotton reservations at a Tokoyo Steakhouse, my favorite restaurant in the whole world.

I don't know what I'd do without my friends.

**Chapter 4:**

It was five o clock in the afternoon. I had removed my bandage earlier, devouring as much pain medication as possible. I took a few more before Nick, Aaron and I headed out to dinner. Nick drove, I sat passenger, and Aaron sat in the middle of the backseat.

We stepped into the restaurant at exactly five twenty-eight. I reached up and rubbed the back of my head. God, it hurt so much. Aaron reassuringly patted my back as we all trotted over to our reserved table.

I looked around at all the different people in the restaurant. In the midst of my injury, I completely forgot that we weren't in Vegas. The one person who caught my eye was a young girl sitting by herself. What she wore was plain, but my favorite kind of clothing. A black, long-sleeved shirt, with some sort of sewed on decorations in the back. Black jeans, and boots. Her golden hair went past her shoulders, and her face was small. She looked frustrated, perhaps angry.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the man asking for my order. I absentmindedly said something, and went back to looking at her. Eventually, they came and made our food for us. I ate quietly, trying to keep my mind off certain things. When I finished, Aaron and Nick had been done for a while. We took the check, paid, and left: the girl was still sitting by herself.

Aaron drove home this time, so Nick sat in the back. I wanted to sleep, but the mysterious girl kept talking to me in my mind. She was a beautiful angel, surrounded by white clouds. Instead of wearing white, she had a short-cut dress with fishnet stockings, and high army boots. In her small hands she held a broken halo.

_Tomorrow_, I thought to myself, _tomorrow I will find her_.

I've already lost track of what day it is. I'll go with... it's Wednesday. My head definately felt better this morning. I had actually worn pyjamas to bed last night. Usually, I just sleep in my clothes.

I jumped in the shower, letting the warm water soak into my tense muscles. Sighing relief, I shut the water off. I wrapped up in a warm towel, and started to open the door. I cracked the door open a little before hearing Nick and Aaron outside the door. I gulped, not wanting to know what they're taking about. I changed and walked out into the room.

I was met with Nick's sad face and Aaron's depressed face.

"Dudes, what's up?"

Nick glanced at me, "We're really worried about you, bro. You don't seem like yourself lately."

Aaron nodded, "Dude, anything wrong? You know you can tell us anything."

I shook my head slowly, "No, I'm fine. My head is still pounding a little, but otherwise I'm perfectly okay."

Nick stood from his chair and walked over to me.

"Brah," he said, "We aren't talking about your head."

Oh.

I blinked back a few tears, "Well, I'm getting better everyday," I smiled reassuringly.

Aaron clapped me on the back, and Nick grinned.

"With that said," I proclaimed, "Let's set out onto this mysterious house and see if we can uncover anything interesting about our location."

Grinning, I walked out behind Nick and Aaron, swiping the car keys and my wallet. I definately was going to be happy all day, no matter what.

**Chapter 5:**

We stepped out of the hotel, and I took a breath of the fresh, Maryland air. I trotted over to the van, and laughed out loud. On the ground behind the van was a big blood splatter from where I had fallen. Nick and Aaron exchanged worried glances, so Nick quickly jumped into the driver's seat, and Aaron into the passenger seat. I groaned, sitting in the middle of the backseat. Nick backed out of the parking lot and we were on our way.

We had driven all around town until we found the library. It was a small building, made of red bricks and a black roof. We took a ticket and parked the van in the small lot across the street. I jumped out of the van, stretched my legs, and ran across the road. I hopped up a flight of stairs, and opened the door to the library.

I was awed at what I saw. The library was definately bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. I felt minescule, being in such a large building. Immediately, I went over to a computer and started to look up our lockdown site. I found the numbers to it, and strode down the hallway to the nonfiction section. I searched up and down each isle, and finally found the section I was looking for. I traced my finger down the spine of each book, and finally found what I was looking for.

Triumphant, I pulled the book out and couldn't believe what I saw. On the next bookshelf over, the girl from the resturant stood with her back to me. She was wearing a sweater with two angel wings sewn in the back in silvery thread. She seemed to be glowing.

I blinked and shook my head. _Nah,_ I thought, _People don't glow_. But there she was, glowing a golden hue. I sighed, and realized how loud it was. I quickly put the book back in as I watched her golden head flip back to look at me.

I waited a few minutes before taking the book back out. Nick and Aaron had just walked up and were standing next to me.

"Bro," Aaron said, "Did you find the book you were looking for?"

I nodded, so the three of us went and sat a nearby table. I flipped open the book and began to read aloud.

_The HomeStuck Manor was built in 1883 on Salisbury's Hill. The Manor was built overtop of another old house's basement, which is said to be used for devil worshipping._

Aaron groaned at this, and Nick shushed him. I glanced up, annoyed, and continued reading.

_A little girl, Josephine, is said to roam the basement. Human remains of a little girl were found underneath a star etched in the concrete floor. In the main house of the Manor lived the Madwan family. David Madwan, his wife Eliza, and his two daughters, Paige and Sasha, lived in the building. In 1897, Joseph Ozwald Heroine snuck into the manor and hid in the girls' bedroom. Once the family was asleep, he slashed up the two girls, replaced some body parts with others, and sewed them back together. He then jumped to his death from the third story window._

I tried to hide my utter excitement at this story. What a find! a double murder, a suicide, _and _devil worshipping! I looked up at Aaron and Nick with a sly smile on my face. Nick looked exicted and pumped up for this lockdown. Aaron, not so much.

"Brah," I said, "You alright?"

He looked at me, "Dude, last time something like this happened, something followed all three of us home. I don't want that to happen again."

I bit my lip, "Sorry, man, but that's the risks we've got to take. I know you're really uncomfortable with all of it, but we have to uncover more secrets."

He nodded knowingly, "I know, bro, but I'm still uneasy about it." He happened to look up and I saw his gaze shift behind me. I turned around and laughed. Outiside the window of the library was a Starbucks.

"Go ahead," I waved him off dissmissivly, "Nick and I will finish up here."

"Thanks, dude," He said. He stood up and walked off toward the exit. I turned back to Nick and continued to read.

_Mr. and Mrs. Madwan found the two girls' mutilated bodies the next morning. That evening, Mrs. Madwan hung herself in the attic. Even thought speculation has been thrown around as to why, most people assume that it is from a grevious heart over the loss of her two daughters. Mr. Madwan lived out the rest of his ninety-year-old life, dying peacfully in his bedroom._

_ Mrs. Madwan, Joseph, and the two daughters are said to haunt the main house. Many sightings have been caught of mysterious shadows on the walls of Joseph's knife stabbing at someone's back. On one occasion, a young girl had gone into the Madwan Manor at night by herself, and was found dead the next morning with a stab wound on her back. Reviewing footage from her camera, no one had come in an attacked her._

I looked up at Nick and could see him biting his lip.

"We have one hell of a night ahead of us," he said.

I agreed.

**Chapter 6:**

We left the library soon after, as I had forgotton about the mysertious glowing girl. Nick and I headed over to the Starbucks to retrieve Aaron when I heard a small cough behind me. I turned around and saw the girl from the library. Now that I could see her face clearly, I tried hard not to stare. Her violet eyes stood out from her pale skin, and her ruby lips were in a shy smile.

She held a piece of paper out to me and said, "I couldn't help but notice what you were reading about in the library. I know a lot about it's history, if you want to meet up later."

I accepted the piece of paper, and noticed a neatly scrawled number on the front. I looked up at her, trying to conceal the rapidly rising blush on my face.

She shook her head, laughed, and held her hand out, "Call me Ray."

I smiled, shaking her small hand, "Zak. Glad to meet you. This is Nick, and the bald one is Aaron."

She giggled, waved, and walked off.

As soon as she dissapeared around the block corner, Nick turned to me, a huge grin on his face. He winked, and laughed heartily. I tried to be angry at him, but couldn't bring myself to.

Aaron chuckled, "Dude, she looks about twelve. Way to go, man."

Now I really _was _angry. "Brah!" I spat, "That's not fair! How was I supposed to know how young she was? I never had a good look at her before!"

Nick tried to say something, but laughter just came out of his mouth. Angrily, I turned from them, and walked briskly back to the car. My head was pounding hard by now, but I didn't care. I just wanted away from them.

I jumped into the passanger side, slamming the door shut behind me. Above me, the blue sky had started to darken and rain started to fall. I looked up from my crossed arms and stared into the greying sky. In time, I started to match the pace of the falling raindrops. I buried my head in my hands, wanting to forget everything.

Nick and Aaron soon came back to the car. Without saying a word, they clambered in, Nick putting the car in reverse. We drove through the rain back to the hotel, tears dry on my tired face. I decided that I would call Ray tomorrow, hopefully to get some answers about the house. Whether or not she was so young, I still needed to get my job done.

_*Night falls, Morning rises*_

I yawned and stretched in my own hotel bed. Since I was a lot better since my accident, Nick and Aaron finally got thier own seperate rooms. Still, they call my room every ten minutes to check on me. Lord, Im thirty. I can take care of myself. I got out of bed, showered, dressed, and picked up my cell phone. I scrolled down to Ray's number, and dialed.

"Hello?"

I smiled at her cheery voice.

"Hey, it's Zak."

"Hey Zak, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could meet with me today."

"Uhm, sure. How about twelve? I'll bring a lunch to have in the park. It's really pretty this time of year."

"Are you sure your mom won't mind?"

There was silence on her end of the phone. I cleared my throat.

"Ray?"

"Dude," she said, "I'm twenty-nine."

OH.

I laughed. I laughed so hard, tears ran down the sides of my face. I had to use all the energy I had to not snort loudly into the phone.

"What? What's so funny?" She demanded angrily.

I coughed, calming myself down, "I thought you were really young. You look great for twenty-nine."

She laughed on her end, "Oh. Sorry about that, I thought...nevermind. So, see you at twelve? Right outside the Manor?"

"Yeah," I said, relieved, "See you then."

Click.

**Chapter 7:**

Eleven fourty-five rolled around, so I texted Nick and Aaron telling them that I was heading out to meet Ray. Only Aaron texted me back, and I decided to delete _that _message. I decided to catch a taxi, incase they wanted to go somewheres. I made sure I had my wallet and keycard before I left the room, and took a pad of paper and a pencil to take notes.

I was dropped off outside of the Manor to see Ray walking up with a basket in the croook of her right arm. I saw her face light up when she saw my, and her pace slowed to stop until she was about a foot from me.

"Lunch, my good sir?" She said dramatically.

I followed suit, "Of course, my good lady."

I took the basket from her, as we strode over to the nearest picnick table set up under a large oak tree. We were covered in shade as we began to set out the meal. She laid out the table cloth, setting up two places, one across from the other. She then pulled everything out of the basket, to which I laughed in surprise. She had packed tuna sandwiches, two small salads, fresh strawberries, and two slices of cake. She looked at me strangly.

"Something wrong?" She said, hurt flashing across her face.

"No,no, nothings wrong," I said, trying to control my laughter, "It's just that you packed all my favorites."

She smiled shyly, "These are all my favorites."

I winked, as she sat down. We ate, laughing and joking along about Nick, Aaron, and her hometown. We finished soon, and started to clear everything from the table. We walked over to her car, but the basket in the trunk, and slowly walked back to the Manor. Once we got to the doorstep, she pulled a large, brass key out of her pocket.

I tilted my head, "That's a really big key. Is that only for the front door?"

She smiled, "No, I have a skeleton key to the whole house."

She unlocked the door, and we walked inside. She led my to a living room, and sat in a large, puffy, red chair. I scooted to the edge of the floral couch, setting the pad of paper I brought on my knees.

"I guess I should start from the very beginning of the house," She started off, "In 1883, my great-great uncle David built the house to support my great-great aunt Eliza and my great-cousins Paige and Sasha. Uncle David was a well-renowned blacksmith, who at one time made the best artillary wepons, and swords."

She paused, put a finger to her lips, smiled, and continued, "Aunt Eliza was more a trophy wife than anything. Uncle David was never appreciated by his wife, so the story goes. She was said to marry him only to take him money once he died. His daughters loved him so much, they never really believed thier mother didn't like thier father."

"Sorry," I said, inturrupting, "But is that why thier is so much speculation behind Eliza's death? Do you think he might have killed her once his daughters were dead?"

Ray nodded, and continued, "Uncle David did kill Aunt Eliza. Poisoned her with arsenic, the poor thing." She shook her head, and sighed.

"Not many people know about the dark, evil history about this house, and all the mystery that surrounds it." She looked up, and bit her lip. She looked back down at me and cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"I'm wondering," I said, "How do you know all this?"

She looked up at me. I saw a blackness flash across her eyes.

"I'm the only one left in the Madwan family. I have to keep my family's history alive, no matter what. Even if reports aren't enough, I will still know what truely happened to my family."

I nodded, knowingly, "I know what you mean."

She sighed, "Let's continue, shall we? Okay, Paige was the oldest daughter, and daddy's favorite. She always got what she asked for, and every man in town wanted to marry her. Sasha was mommy's favorite, but only one man sought her out. Joseph Heroine was in love with Sasha, and Sasha loved him. Paige was jealous, and poisened Joseph with her own lust. That night, he swore to never hurt anyone ever again, so he killed Paige, and threw himself off the building."

I looked up from my notes, "What about Sasha? Wasn't she murdered as well?"

Ray shook her head, "No, she ran from the house. When the police arrived, they figured she had been murdered, and Joseph took her body with him, but her body was never recovered."

This case was getting really interesting. I felt like a detective, instead of a ghost hunter.

She continued, "So, Sasha ran away to live by herself in the woods. She returned ten years later, to the house to watch over it. She learned to talk to the ghosts that lived here."

"Wait, wait, wait. Her sister's body was said to be mutilated with her sister's other body parts. How does that fit in?"

Sasha squirmed uncomfortably, "It doesn't. That part was made up so the people of our town had something to believe in."

We continued our conversation about the Manor and it's history until the sun began to set. We decided to leave around four. She drove me back to the hotel, and agreed to let me, Nick, and Aaron in the Manor around seven. She waved good-bye, so I headed into the hotel to meet up with my bros.

**Chapter 8:**

Aaron and Nick had already packed all the technical equipment, and had set most of it in the van. I grabbed a case, most likely the static night vision cameras, and headed out to the van. They had already started it, so I climbed in, and closed the door shut.

"How was your date with the twelve year old?" Aaron snickered.

The car was quiet for a moment.

"She's twenty-nine." I said after a bit.

Aaron turned around, his eyes huge, "No way, dude. She CAN'T be twenty-nine. No way, bro."

I nodded, smiling, "That's what she told me over the phone, and I believe her."

"Guess WHY he believes her?" Nick teased.

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. They would just have to deal with it.

We arrived at the Madwan Manor just as the sun was about to set, so Aaron and Nick carried all the equpiment to the front door as Ray was walking up. Aaron had his stationary camera on and rolling, so I began the usual intro to _Ghost Adventures_.

"So Ray, you ready to lock us in here?" I said.

She winked, "Sure am. I'll be back to get you at seven, sun-up."

I grinned sheepishly, "Awesome, see you then."

She locked the three of us in there with our equipment and she started to walk away.

"Good Luck!" She called over her shoulder.

Man, was that an understatement.

We all picked the living room as base, and started setting up all our equipment. I quickly turned on all the cameras, and put a digital recorder next to each. I stuck an EMF recorder in my pocket, and picked up my night vision camera.

"Come on guys," I said, "Let's get this investigation going."

Aaron decided to go with Nick down to the basement to see if they could get any contact with Josephine, the little who is said to reside down there. I decided to start in the girls' room, to see if I could talk to Paige, or possibly Joseph.

As I was walking up the stairs, I clicked on my digital recorder just in case. I quietly climbed the long, twisting staircase up to the third floor, my camera's LCD screen as my only way of guidance. I stepped into the girls room, and began asking questions.

"Paige, if you're here, can you make a noise please?"

I waited a few seconds, and swore I heard a knock.

"If you knocked, can you do it again, louder?"

This time, a loud knock was heard clearly behind me, and the hairs on my neck started to rise. I turned to camera around so it was facing me.

"I'm getting a weird feeling in here," I said into the camera, "The hairs on my arm are standing up, and chills are just running up and down my spine."

I turned the camera back around, only to gasp out. A woman in white stood in front of me. She was not see through, but opaque. In place of her eyes were bloodied holes. Her arms were stiched up, and blood was splattered everywhere on her.

"Paige?" I asked, trying not to be frightened by what I saw.

The woman nodded, a cool voice coming from her, "I am."

I almost shrieked in excitement, but I kept myself on the down low, "Who killed you?"

Paige raised her bloodied eye sockets, to try and look at me. She said nothing, but she floated to her right, and pointed out the window. Then, she was gone.

I dropped to my knees, and rewound my camera. None of it was caught on tape. I checked my digital recorder as well. Nothing, except the knocks, were on it.

_Am I dreaming? _I thought.

I hung around a while longer, but didn't capture any more responses. I headed back to base, to grab my spirit box to see if I could get any voices on it. I turned my camera back at me to explain to the viewers at home what it was.

"Right now I'm using a spirit box," I explained, "It shifts through thirteen different frequencies rapidly, giving the spirits a lot of white noise to speak through."

Seeing no sign of Aaron and Nick, I headed back up to the girls' room. As soon as I entered the room, a female voice started filtering through the box.

"He's... again...do.. what?"

The second voice was more masculine.

"Leave...alone...I'll...him."

I gulped, and asked a question.

"What are you going to do to me?"

As soon as I said that, I saw a knife's shadow raised on the wall, and that's all I remember.

**Chapter 9:**

I woke up groggy in a white room. Three faces surrounded me, the one on my right more surprising than the other two. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my spine. I gasped in pain, and laid back down.

The man on the left started talking, "Bro, it's only us. Are you okay? What happened?"

Oh. It's only Nick and Aaron and...

"We were so worried. They called me right away, so I called an ambulance and got you here as wuick as possible."

I could've cried right then. Ray was right there with me. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how much fun she was, how cute and pretty she was, but my mouth held dry words. I could only look with relief at her worried face. I smiled, showing that I was okay for now, and she smiled back.

I turned to Aaron, trying to form some sort of human word, but all he did was shake his head.

"I'm not smuggling you out of the hospital, bro. You're seriously hurt this time."

I frowned, and sighed. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

_It's only a dream, It's only a dream, It's only a dream._

That was the first time I really cried. Tears ran down my face in sheets. I was upset about my baby girl leaving me, I was upset that I didn't finish the lockdown, I was upset about being in the hospital, I was upset that I couldn't tell Ray how I felt. I opened my eyes to see only Ray standing next to the bed, a daisy in her hand. She placed it on my chest, and kissed my forehead.

"Rest up," She whispered, "And apologize to Paige, so Joseph will leave you."

All I could do was sleep.

**Epilogue:**

It's been three months since that lockdown. Let me explain what's happened since then.

Apparently, I had been stabbed in the back several times, and had managed to live to see another day. The wounds almost cut to my spine, but, Thank God, they didn't. I was sad to fly home to Vegas and leave Ray, but she promised to text and call everyday.

About three weeks after the lockdown, I was surprised to have a knock on my door on a Monday afternoon. I opened the front to find a very shy Ray standing there with a suitcase in one hand, and a Starbucks coffee in the other. Aaron stood a short distance from her, and he winked at me, got in his car and left. I invited her in, and from there everything blossomed.

She liked the dungeon, and even added her own grotesque artwork to the walls. She stayed with me for a week, and on the last day, I never let her leave. We were married the next day, a quick wedding at my local church. She definately was all mine- her wedding dress was long and black, witrh red lacing, and her bouquet was black roses with one red one in the center. I loved her then, and I loved her now.

She helped me write my story, and I'm glad she was here this whole time. I don't know what I would do without her. Now she joins me on all my investigations, and she fits right in. And that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm still in recovery, though. I never was paralyzed or anything, but the memories haunt me. I think Joseph's forgiven, me, but I'm never sure. So, with that, I end my story.

-Zak Bagans, Married

What did you think? I worked long and hard on this story, so please give me feedback! Thanks to Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin if they ever read this! 3


End file.
